Quicio
by Somnus.n
Summary: ¿Te gusta verdad, Sasuke? Porque no has dejado de mirarle de reojo, con aquella abrumadora sensación de calor que ha comenzado a subir desde el estómago, quemando, con la boca seca como si cada gota de saliva se hubiese evaporado y, de repente tienes sed, sed que sabes bien ningún liquido podrá saciar.


**Quicio**

 **.**

* * *

¿Te gusta verdad, Sasuke? Porque no has dejado de mirarle de reojo, con aquella abrumadora sensación de calor que ha comenzado a subir desde el estómago, quemando, con la boca seca como si cada gota de saliva se hubiese evaporado y, de repente tienes sed, sed que sabes bien ningún liquido podrá saciar. Y te preguntas qué te tiene así. Pero no es nada, porque ella sólo está sentada bebiendo té mirando por la ventana la nieve caer en ese, frío día, frío que se ha ido a la mierda desde hace media hora que es la que llevas contemplándola en silencio, como si de pronto ella fuese el oasis que necesitas para descansar, para saciar esa estúpida sed.

Abres y cierras la boca un par de veces, pasando tu áspera lengua que ha perdido todo signo de humedad por la comisura de tus labios. Maldices una y otra vez, porque un Uchiha jamás pierde la razón y tú has comenzado a perderla, has comenzado a perder los sentidos deleitado por la figura de aquella muchacha tranquila que aún no se ha percatado del hambre que te ha dado de un momento a otro. Y lo peor, es que ella en su inocencia sigue observando los copos de nieve caer como una niña.

Sientes vergüenza, porque ahí apoyado en la pared pareces un depredador, un animal escondido esperando a que su presa finalmente se percate de su presencia, y pasa. Como si hubiese escuchado el zumbido de un insecto, o como si el aire de pronto se cortara ella ha vuelto al mundo real volteándose sintiendo que alguien la ha estado observando.

—Qué pésimo ninja el que no se percata de que le han estado mirando, po tiempo. —siseas desde tu lugar cruzando los brazos.

Insistes esta vez, y has decidido mirarla fijamente a los ojos, porque quieres decirle algo, algo que no sabes bien cómo expresar. ¿Qué la amas? No, no es eso esta vez. Porque sabes bien que es algo aún más profundo y tiene que ver con la delicadeza con la que ella ha decidido sonreír, con esa inagotable ternura con la que sus orbes verdes suelen enfocarte, tiene que ver con la forma de esa bata de baño que le queda grande y se arruga, que se corre por su hombro derecho y deja ver la pálida piel que se esconde debajo.

—No debiese tener miedo de ti. — susurra ella que seguramente ha captado el mensaje y se ha parado de su lugar acortando la distancia entre ustedes.

Y ese espacio tiempo te ha de parecer eterno, porque has decidido estirar el brazo para rodear su cintura y atraerla hacia ti, pegándola a tu cuerpo. Tiemblas, es inevitable no temblar junto a ella, frente a un ser tan puro y bondadoso, y tú, tan desecho y destrozado. Y respiras agitadamente olvidando camuflar lo que te pasa. No aguantas más, mierda, no aguantas. Te acercas lo suficiente para que tus labios y los de ella puedan rosarse, y ella ha hecho lo propio, ha hecho eso que te gusta tanto y te mata, ha sonreído allí encima de tu boca.

Está bien, es hora de rendirse Sasuke, ríndete, ella es la única persona con la que puedes perder la cabeza, la única persona frente a quien puedes rendirte.

Y arremetes con fuerza, con la sed de un náufrago que sólo ha bebido agua de mar, sin agotarse, y metes tu lengua en la cavidad que ha formado su boca que te ha dejado entrar. Y la besas, demonios la besas de manera bestial mareándote en el acto, pero es demasiado placentero siquiera para detenerse un segundo a respirar. Hurgas en su cuello, y lames, y gimes excitado, porque has comenzado a beber del manantial.

Acaricias su clavícula, tu única mano se deshace de la bata, escuchas algo parecido a la ropa caer al suelo, pero es mejor enfocarse en la manera en la que ella sube y baja sus hombros extasiada, conforme con la forma que tienes de rozarle la piel tan delicadamente. Bébetela, Sasuke, porque ella no sólo te remueve el cuerpo, te saca de quicio el alma.

Y entonces le aprietas los oblicuos, la escuchas gemir, tú gimes.

Que placer hacerle el amor, piensas antes de volver a besarla, antes de volver a trazar mapas invisibles sobre su piel con tu ávida lengua.


End file.
